


A long and winding road

by Grevling



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grevling/pseuds/Grevling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bare feet, champagne, and the Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long and winding road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Christine](http://elsinore-rose.tumblr.com).

A long and winding road | Matt/Kaz

It's midnight in New York City, and they're celebrating.

“To Kaz!” he proclaims, lifting his champagne-filled hotel mug on high. “Not once tonight did you snort unattractively while laughing! You are to be congratulated!”

She _clunks_ her mug against his, quirking a brow in his direction. “And to Matt,” she says, “you managed to only fall down, what, three times?”

He shoves her in the shin with his toes and she kicks at him, throwing her head back and laughing, hair shining with the lights of the city outside their window. His teasing grin melts into something softer as he watches her, head tipped to one side against the back of the sofa.

She catches his look and makes a face, collapsing against him in helpless giggles at the grimace he gives her in return. His arms come up around her and she sighs, snuggling into his chest.

They spend the evening like that, legs entwined and toes nudging, not-really-watching _Across The Universe_ on pay-per-view. Matt sings along, badly, and Karen pokes him in the ribs until he's laughing so hard he's in danger of throwing her onto the floor.

The next morning they wake up there, the pattern of Matt's sweater imprinted on Karen's cheek, the sun in Matt's eyes, and he's never, ever been happier.


End file.
